A kid named Thomas goes to heartland city
by mangafa
Summary: A random kid named thomas and his family adopts Alito Ray trey Arclight and Yuma who were put into a orphanage They are planning to get out of the orphanage and acts as his adoptive brothers. plus Ryoga and Kaito will find out that the woman is a kidnapper
1. Chapter 1

**A kid named Thomas goes to Heartland city**

**This story is for dreamdropwriterboy**

**Ps this isnt about Thomas arclight and It it feature about someone who name is also Thomas. and in this story contains much humor.**

**Characters that show up in this story are Alito,Yuma Ray and Trey Arclight.**

Thomas and his family decided to move to Heartland city. Thomas was excited to live in the city. Thomas and his parents took a closer look to their new house.

''Thomas from now on we will live here.''Thomas's father said.

Thomas nodded and he would like to go outside,and want to meet new friends. He looked out of the window. And he turned around to see his parents talking about something.

''We better give Thomas some siblings,what do you think dear?''His father asked. His wife agrees with that plan. Thomas heard that what they were talking.

''What..what do they mean with siblings?''Thomas thought. Untill his mother came out of the room and she saw her son behind the door. She looked at him,and she smiled at him.

''Say Thomas let us go and adopt some boys so you can have brothers.''She said.

Thomas looked at her,he first wasnt sure to answer but on the other hand. He always wished to have brothers that will care for him.

After a second Thomas then nods,''Yeah I cant wait to go there mom.''Thomas replied.

And his mother was relieved that he agreed with it too,and also his father came to his wife and son.

Thomas and his mother turned around to see his father. ''Are you two ready to go?''He asked.

Thomas was now really more excited and his mother too was wondering,what for kind of kids they will see at the orphanage.

Meanwhile in Heartland city on a orphanage roof top Alito arrived,in order to seek for number cards.

He quickly first turned to his human form and he looked at the view of the city,and he didnt knew were he should go first.

Then suddenly the door of the roof opened,as there came a woman on the roof she saw Alito standing there. Unaware of the woman Alito paid his attention on the view of the city.

''Whats a young boy doing here on the roof,I better take him to the others.''She thought.

She slowly approaches Alito and he starts to get the feeling someone was approaching him.

Alito then rurns around and saw the woman he wasnt sure what he should say,he starts to have a bad feeling about this.

The woman had a curtain look on his face,and Alito didnt liked that look.

''Boy you shouldnt be here on the roof its dangerous,please come with me.''She said.

Alito sweatdrops and gulped.

''Ermm listen lady I am was only enjoying the view of the city,please dont take me to children!''Alito shouted.

The woman takes Alito in a strong grip and brings him into the orphanage.

Alito hates it when the woman took him in,as they arrived at the main room were children and kids that had no parents anymore being taken care of.

''Oh crap now I am in big trouble.''Alito thought.

Alito had further no choice to play along,and he needs to think of a plan to get out of here quick. The woman then looked at Alito,and gives him a shoulder pat.

''From now on you will live here,untill you will get adopted.''The woman said.

Alito starts to get schocked what she just said,and his eyes widended.

''What.. me getting adopted!''Alito thought in schock.

''Everyone attention please!''The woman announced and all started to look at her and Alito.

''Who is that Mrs Shizuka?''The children asked.

Alito remained stunned and felt uneasy in this situation,untill he heard a familiar voice.

''Hey its Alito!''Yuma shouted while the kids then all looked at him,and Alito didnt knew that Yuma were there too.

'''Could it be that woman took Yuma as well?''Alito thought.

But Yuma wasnt the only one,Alito saw also Ray and Trey too among them. Trey showed some kids duel monster cards. Ray was reading some book in the corner.

''So your name is Alito I like it.''Mrs Shizuka said.

However Alito still didnt liked that children and youth were staring at him like that,he felt something will turn out badly for him if he stays here too long.

Buth then Mrs Shizuka looked at him again,she wanted to make sure that Alito feels safe here. ''Dont worry Alito you are in good hands,no one here will harm you they are all like family so feel like at home.''Mrs Shizuka said while patting him on his head.

''Alright I get it Mrs,I promise I feel like at home.''Alito replied even he dislkies it very much at the moment.

''I hope I get a the chance to go away,without no one will notice it.''Alito thought.

Yuma and Trey walks up to him,Yuma was glad to see Alito again since after their duel. The woman liked it when Yuma and Trey were good friends with him.

Ray watched them from the corner,he then was surprised to see Alito with Yuma and Trey.

Alito then wondered about something,he looked at Yuma and Trey.

''Yuma may I ask you something?''Alito asked.

Yuma smiled at him,''Sure Alito you can ask me anything.''Yuma answered.

''Well its about how did you get here?''Alito asked.

Yuma then nods and thinks,''Well I was alone with Astral in the park,untill I bumped into Mrs Shizuka I too wanted to explain that I lived by my grandmother and older sister.''Yuma answered.

Alito then knew already the answer. ''So she didnt listen to you either huh?''Alito thought.

Alito then looked at Trey who also had the same encounter with Mrs Shizuka,untill Ray too walks up to them.

''Well eyeryone its better not to panic,if we stick together and think of a good plan to get out of here.''Ray said.

Alito Yuma and Trey looked at Ray,Alito wondered why Ray could stay calm at this moment. Afterall they were put into the orphanage because of Mrs Shizuka.

Meanwhile Thomas and his family arrived at the orphanage to take someone in their family. Mrs Shizuka opens for them the door,and she was glad to help them out.

''With what can I help you sir?''Mrs Shizuka asked.

Thomas's father smiled at her. ''We would like to adopt someone mrs.''He answered.

Mrs Shizuka nods and let them in,Thomas went in first to look around.

Thomas saw lots of kids and youth. ''Hmm they all look nice, but I want someone is interresting.''Thomas thought.

Also his parents were looking around,Mrs Shizuka led them around.

''They are all so lovely those kids mrs Shizuka.''Thomas's mother said.

Mrs Shizuka looked at her and agreed, Thomas continued to look around untill he saw in the corner Alito Ray Yuma and Trey were making plans.

**To be continued. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two adopting Alito Yuma Trey and Ray.**

Thomas saw them talking about something.

''Alright this is my plan,we need to act that we are ready to being adopted by the person that will pick us.''Ray said. Trey and Yuma liked the idea but still Alito want to know what next move will be,all he want is to get away from this.

''And what will we do if we get chosen Ray?''Yuma asked. Ray looks at Yuma and Alito,even Trey as well. ''Well we could do act as the adoptive brothers for the kid.''Trey answered.

Ray and Alito yuma sighed a bit,''Guess we dont have a choice.''Alito replied.

During their conversation Thomas dared to come closer to them,when his parents were looking around for the perfect siblings to pick.

Thomas then taps on Alito's shoulder,causing the four turning around to see the kid.

Alito looked at him,Yuma had the feeling that kid wanted something from them. Ray starts to have a smile on his face.

Thomas too looked at them,as Ray then kneels down to him.

''What do you want from us kid?''Ray asked in a friendly tone. Thomas starts to hug him tight,also he starts to get a liking to Alito Yumna and Trey too.

''I want you four as my brothers.''Thomas replied. Alito Yuma Trey and Ray were speechless to hear that from that kid. At that moment his parents showed up after Mrs Shizuka showed them around.

Mrs Shizuka were with them too,his mother couldnt decide she likes all kids here great.

''Did you two have made a decision,you want to adopt?''Mrs Shizuka asked the parents.

Both looked at each other and were thinking. ''Well we are not sure yet.''Thomas's father replied. Thomas heard his parents again,and he then runs away from them a short while.

''Mom dad I found already I want!''Thomas shouted.

His parents saw their son running up to them,Mrs Shizuka too looked at him.

Thomas's father kneeled down to his son,Thomas smiled at his father.

''Alright Thomas then tell it who you want,I am glad you found someone.''He said.

Thomas shook his head,''No dad its not someone,but four brothers they are awsome looking over there!''Thomas pointed to Alito Trey Yuma and Ray.

His father then looked at them,and walks up to them. Alito first disliked it how the man is approaching. Ray only could think that his plan starts to work for now.

The man smiled at them,''My son here want me to take you all four to our home.''Thomas's father said.

Yuma and Trey too looked at him,Yuma was relieved he could give it a try. Trey too then agrees with the man's choice. Ray glared at Alito,and Alito didnt liked him at all.

''Come on Alito give the man a chance.''Ray said. Alito sighed a bit like he had no choice to give it,he rather still wanted to go back to Barian world to have some time for himself again.

''Urghh alright fine I tag along.''Alito replied in defeat. Also Thomas's mother and Mrs Shizuka came to them too. His mother looked at them,''Mrs Shizuka we want to adopt those four.''Thomas's mother said.

Mrs Shizuka nods and agrees with the decision,''Good choice miss,you two only need to sign the adoption contract.''Mrs Shizuka replied.

Thomas was glad and starts to hug them again,''Yay finally I have cool brothers!''Thomas shouted exited.

And so a moment later they signed the adoption papers, Thomas could now take them back home as a family.

Mrs Shizuka was happy for them that they have a loving caring family now,''Take good care of them.''Mrs Shizuka told Thomas's mother.

She smiles at her,''We will mrs Shizuka.''She replied.

Alito Yuma Trey and Ray were relieved they dont never got to see the orphanage ever again.

They stepped into the car Alito looked one more time at the orphanage,he was actually glad to see that annoying woman anymore that took him into this.

''Good riddance annoying woman.''Alito thought. Thomas sits next to Yuma and stares at the emperor's key. Yuma notices that Thomas was looking at his key.

Yuma looks at him,and thomas too smiles at him he want to know more about them.

''Brother Yuma were did you got that key?''Thomas asked.

Yuma looked at him,''Well I got the key from my father Thomas,and its my biggest treasure.''Yuma answered while holding it close to him.

Trey looked out of the window and Alito was thinking,that they are finally free of that orphanage. Alito was wondering how big their house will be.

''Urghh sometimes I wish I had better stayed in the barian world,but no Durbe wanted me to go to earth.''Alito thought.

Thomas's mother noticed that Alito was a bit qiuet in the back seat,and then she looked at him.

"Is something the matter Alito?''She asked.

Alito shook his head and sweatdrops,he better not make that woman worry about him.

''Ermm no its nothing wrong,I was only looking outside the window.''Alito chuckled a bit by pretending to be happy.

Ray too was looking out of the window,and maybe he would like to know how big their new house will be. He knows that nothing can go wrong now they only need to play along.

Finally they arrives back at their house,when Thomas's father stops the car in front of their house. The man looked at them and smiles.

''Alright boys this will be your new home from now on.''He said.

Alito Ray Yuma and Trey looked at the house,it was a mansion they live in.

Yuma couldnt believe his eyes the mansion was huge,he then got out of the car first.

''Wow what a awsome mansion you have sir,I always wanted to live in such ever!''Yuma shouted and runs torwards it.

Thomas and his parents also gets out of the car,just like Eay Alito and Trey they saw that Yuma was liking this already. Trey looks at Ray,''What do you think Ray nice isnt it?"Trey asked.

Ray smiled and looked at Trey,''Well I cannot complain Trey,it cannot be worse to live with them.''Ray answered.

Thomas runs up to Yuma when he stood for the entrance,and he glomps on Yuma. Yuma turned around and placed a arm around Thomas.

''I will do my best to be a good older brother for you,and we will have fun together.''Yuma said and hugs him too. Thomas loved his brother yuma very much,Alito looked at that sight he knew that Yuma is so goodhearted.

The mother of Thomas walks up to Alito,and she assures him he will have a good life with them.

''Dont worry Alito we will take good care of you all,and call me now mother Alito.''She said.

Alito looked at her,and he realizes she isnt bad after all.

''Alright mother and father.''Alito replied.

**And so their live as a family will begin.**

**To be continued in chapter 3 Alito shows thomas along with yuma about dueling. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Thomas's new friends.**

A day after that Alito Yuma Trey and Ray got adopted by Thomas's family.

Slowly they get used to their new live,but Alito still is not sure about it however he must get through this.

Yuma stood up from his bedroom also talking with Astral,he looked around and was a bit confused.

''Ermm Yuma were are we?''Astral asked.

Astral wants to know how Yuma got here in the first place,after all he was in the key the whole time. Yuma sweatdrops and Astral waited for a answer.

''Well I bumped into a woman in the park and she placed me in the orphanage,she was a weird woman but she wouldnt let me explain and I got adopted by this family now along with Alito Ray and Trey.''Yuma explained.

''Ah so that would explain everything,but still it feels kinda akward.''Astral replied.

Untill Thomas knocked on Yuma's bedroom door as he was interrupting their conversation,Astral and yuma heard the knock.

''Astral you better go back to in the key!''Yuma said.

Astral nods and goes quickly back in the emperor's key,''Brother Yuma with who are you talking with?''Thomas asked.

Yuma gulped a bit and smiles,''Ah I was practing a conversation Thomas so there is nothing wrong hehe.''Yuma answered.

Thomas enters then Yuma's bedroom and hugs him,Yuma too hugs him back he must make sure that he wont see Astral.

''Brother Yuma its time for breakfast now,mom dad and our brothers are waiting for you.''Thomas said with a smile.

Yuma clearly almost forgot about that,''Thanks for reminding me Thomas,we better hurry downstairs.''Yuma replied.

Thomas nods and together they go downstairs were the parents are waiting for them,also Alito Ray and Trey were waiting as well.

Thomas's mother made a delicious breakfast for them all and poured some tea for Trey,''Here you go Trey your favorite tea.''She said during pouring the tea in his cup.

Trey smiled at her,''Thanks mom I love it very much.''Trey replied.

Thomas's father was talking with Ray and Alito was eating a sandwich,till finally Yuma and Thomas shows up to the table.

''Now take a seat boys,we were waiting for you two.''Thomas took a seat and Yuma too.

Yuma and Thomas took also of the sandwiches,now they are finally complete and breakfast together as a family.

Thomas's parents looked at them that they were enjoying so far with them,untill Thomas's father looked at the clock.

After all they shouldnt forget to go in time to school,''Boys after you finished breakfast dont forget going to school.''Thomas's father reminded them.

Alito nods and Trey too,''Right dad we better should be going now.''Both Trey and Alito replied.

Ray and Yuma were ready as well,''We will take good care of our younger brother dad.''Yuma said.

''Thats great to hear Yuma I count on you all boys,and make sure Thomas will make new friends too.''Thomas's father replied with a smile on his face.

Thomas's mother too was glad and relieved too to have nice adoptive sons they now have.

Alito knew that Yuma would say that,untill he suddenly thinks of kotori.

Thats a other thing in Alito's mind,but what would she think if she sees them with a random kid.

'''Hehe I better warp back to barian world,so long no one will miss me but I need to do it were no one is around me.''Alito thought.

Later they went to school were Yuma's friends were waiting for him,till they spotted yuma along with Alito Ray and Trey.

They all were a bit surprised to see a random kid with them,Ryoga and Rio couldnt believe it either.

''Yuma why are you together with Alito and Trey?''Kotori asked.

Yuma sweatdropped a bit plus Thomas looked at Yuma's friends too.

Yuma started to speak,''Well thats a long story.''Yuma answered.

Some time later after yuma tells them the whole story.

''So you say there was a woman,that putted you into a orphanage along with Trey ray and Alito?''They all answered in surprise.

Kaito had a weird feeling about that woman that Yuma told them,and he starts to remember that some kids were taken by their relatives by a unknown woman.

Ryoga looked at Kaito as he saw him thinking about something,''Kaito is something wrong?''Ryoga asked.

Kaito then turned to Ryogs and wants to that he moves close to him,Ryoga nods and aproached him.

''Ryoga that woman might be a kidnapper,what Yuma told us.''Kaito whispered.

Ryoga was stunned and speechless,while the others introduced themselves to Thomas.

**To be continued **

**Next chapter thomas will meet Anna.**


End file.
